Guilty desire
by sunev.31
Summary: El deseo puede presentarse en cualquier persona convenciendo de que es tan dulce. Tener un prometido y tener un amante no es fácil. Los deseos culpables existen y hay personas que los aceptan, incluso sabiendo que se pueden destruir. Capítulo 2: "Si uno tiene una fuerte convicción de sus ideas, no puede evitar defenderlas, no puede evitar los altercados."
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes pueden contener OoC, y el capítulo contiene lime.**

* * *

¿Por qué estaban en este lugar?

¿Por qué estaban desnudos?

Su pequeño cuerpo desnudo recostado sobre esa cama con tantas espinas, dejan inexistente la marca de su constante llanto, no duelen, al contrario la despiertan del profundo sueño.

La piel de ambos ardía. Él estaba encima, a espaldas de ella probando la curva de su espalda mientras un suave gemido escapó de los labios de la mujer.

Ambos sudaban.

¿Cómo empezó? Ella se volvió a preguntar nuevamente.

Su vida diaria era respirar segundo a segundo, su vida era monótona, cansada, de muchos años que eran imposible de recuperar. Su vida estaba deshecha, sus ilusiones perdidas, sus sueños rotos, sus promesas sin cumplir, palabras que nunca la alcanzaron, que el viento se llevó y no retornarán. Sin embargo, su esperanza no se ha ido, su luz está en este mundo, mientras su pequeña hermana esté con ella, seguirá avanzando a pesar del dolor y la decepción.

Así era, hasta que aquel intruso llegó y se cruzó en su camino.

Él no era su prometido. Él era el socio de su prometido.

Ella recuerda que en el siglo XXI no es obligatorio llegar virgen al matrimonio, fue un argumento para pecar y con ese pensamiento dio pie a su idilio, el cual era ilegal.

Las delicadas manos de la joven se aferraban a la sábana, mientras ella sentía un hormigueo placentero que provocaban los suspiros escapaban de sus bellos labios y a él le gustaba observar sus delirios. Lo excitaba.

Manos grandes y fuertes delinearon las caderas de Hisana, al igual que los labios varoniles.

Estaba mal. Era un terrible pecado. Tan delicioso pecado.

Kuchiki Byakuya uno de los hombre más ricos del país, conocido por su impasibilidad, por ser orgulloso y honorable. En la actualidad, es amante de una mujer comprometida. Habían llegado muy lejos pero era inevitable, era imposible dejar de buscarla. Era imposible e inevitable no amarla.

Él sabía que ella era una mujer con espíritu dulce y sanguinario, sabía que ella terminaría por destrozarlo. ¡Qué placer!

No se dieron cuenta en que momento él la volteo. Estaban cara a cara, respirando sus alientos capaces de quemar sus rostros y más allá.

Él la besó. Un beso al estilo francés, sus lenguas se enredaban y el calor aumentaba, entonces él descendió a su cuello y ella suspiraba cada vez más rápido. Él viajó hacia sus suaves pechos, lamiendo delicadamente el suave seno de la dama. Ella se arqueaba, incapaz de no soltar un gemido, se sentía más y más húmeda.

Sus respiraciones no eran controladas, sus sentimientos eran absortos, descubriendo las puertas del placer, una conexión tibia y mojada de sus bocas hinchadas besando lo espléndido que han encontrado en aquella puerta de satisfacción. Ambos se enardecen a través de sus aromas.

Él rozó su impecable y perniciosa piel, él era adicto al dulce veneno, ella lo mataba poco a poco.

Ella se iba a casar.

En ese entonces no podía dejar de pensar, en el hecho de que ella tendría que acostarse con un hombre que le doblaba la edad, era desagradable el sólo pensarlo, fue un argumento más para cometer este acto tan placentero y condenable.

Haría todo por Rukia, su amada hermana menor. Se iba casar por ella.

Ser infiel no fue planeado. Solo sucedió.

Quizás Dios los perdone.

Ellos se condenaron. Los humanos siempre tan débiles ante los sentimientos.

Hisana luchó pero ella perdió.

Byakuya se dirigió hacia el sur, hacia su condición femenina y acarició con su lengua. Ella gritó, un gemido tan alto, el placer la recorría y sus piernas se adormecieron. Hisana soltó las sábanas y jaló los cabellos su amante.

Era demasiado para ella. Estaba avergonzada, ella gritaba de gozo y se preguntó si alguien la podía escuchar. El pensarlo la avergonzaba aún más e intentaba no gemir pero no podía controlarse.

Culpa, también sentía eso.

Sólo quienes han caminado descalzos sobre piedras saben acoger el sufrimiento del otro, compartir su dolor; ella lo había vivido, pero ahora ella es quién hace sufrir. Al intuir que ella no podía escapar de aquellos sentimientos, ella deseo ensordecer y no ver. El sendero era estrecho, no caben dos personas, deben de ir solos.

Ella misma se clavó una espina, llamada culpa. Los sentimientos de culpa se repetían tanto en ella, que se aburrió de ellos y los dejó a un lado.

Ella se quemaría en el infierno, estaba segura pero comenzó a olvidar cuando un espasmo la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No podía dejar de gritar ante su orgasmo.

Él besó su vientre, luego sus labios y la abrazó. Las manos del hombre tocaban sus caderas y muslos. Sus frentes juntas, ellos se miraban, ella estaba agitada.

No es debido, ella le decía pero su abultado deseo decía lo contrario. Su obstinación contra debilidad, su astucia contra su inocencia, su seducción contra su voluntad, terminaban en los latidos rápidos del corazón.

Sus manos en la profundidad del delicado cuerpo, sus besos y los de él.

Su corazón estaba regresando a la normalidad hasta que él separó sus piernas con sus gruesas manos. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Su hombría en la entrada de su feminidad, rozando.

No era la primera vez, a pesar de eso ella igual tembló.

No era miedo, ella no sabría explicarlo.

Él la anhelaba.

Él estaba aquí. Trató de olvidarla, se encontró incapaz de acostarse con otra mujer. El deseo de estar con ella, a su lado incremento. Incluso ahora, estando con ella ilícitamente su deseo no había disminuido sino aumentado. Él no sabe cuándo comenzó a amarla.

Eran humanos, su piel con la suya encendió algo que no pudieron controlar.

Las uñas de la menuda mujer arañando la espalda de su amante, al sentir que él estaba dentro de ella. Ella grito de placer. Él gruño, la besó y luego respiro en los cabellos de su amada al mismo tiempo que sus instintos lo guiaron a balancearse suavemente.

—¡Byakuya! —gimió Hisana. Ella no sabía qué hacer, la corriente se extendía en todo su cuerpo.

El nombre del pelinegro resonaba a cada instante en toda la habitación, eran vocalizados sin permiso. Simplemente abandonaban a Hisana por instinto.

Él se movía más y más rápido, ni siquiera sentía el dolor de los arañazos proporcionados por el éxtasis de la frágil mujer. Él gruñía, estaba ronco sin duda alguna.

El vaivén de la cama también los delataba.

Byakuya enredó sus manos con las de Hisana. Se veía hermosa, tan sonrojada, su rostro tan angelical, sus gemidos era un deleite, sus ojos tan inocentes y profundos. Se perdió en ellos.

Las paredes femeninas se contraían. El cuerpo de Hisana se sacudía imparablemente en los brazos fuertes de su compañero. Los jadeos y gemidos eran más rápidos e intensos. Él la siguió.

Era suya, quería que fuese suya. Sólo ella podía decidir, pero él era de ella.

Ella estaba casi inconsciente en su abrazo. Él observaba cada detalle de ella.

Ellos se miraban.

Una lágrima descendió de los ojos de la mujer prometida a otro hombre. El hombre a su lado secó sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Él lo sabía, ella se iba a casar. Ellos serían algo oculto y sucio, ella no quería eso para ninguno. Estaban haciendo algo destructivo, tan placentero y tan risueño.

Un temido pecado.

¿Si se hubieran conocido antes sería diferente? Nunca lo sabrán.

¿Si ella decidiese por él, su prometido la dejaría libre? Nunca la dejaría, se lo había dejado claro hace tanto tiempo. Su hermana estaba de por medio.

Deseaba encontrar una solución. Dejar de verse y terminar con esto no funcionaría pero siempre terminaban de esta forma, mintiéndose el uno al otro. Ella y su hermana se irían con él, no habría que temer. Ella no lo haría, ella no tenía el valor, era cobarde. Muy cobarde ante lo preciado que tenía, su hermana.

Sólo serían amantes, siempre con el recuerdo de sus miradas, no importa el tiempo.

Después de esto, ¿Dónde quedó la culpa?

Su prometido podía ser todo, no obstante él no merecía esto.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que comparto una historia T-T (lágrimas de emoción).**

 **Esta idea surgió de los relatos de la vida amorosa de mi tía en Estados Unidos (mi famil** **ia es m** **uy** **nu** **merosa *invadiremos al mundo, estamos en todas partes, muajajaja*), nos contó que fue una pillina jaja, bueno que engañó a su novio con el mejor amigo de este O-O ( si esa fue mi cara), y pues asi comenzó esto.**

 **Espero que la intimidad que escribí no sea tan desagradable, no puedo creer que lo escribí (con ayuda de mi hermana mayor, sin ella estaría perdida en el espacio, Gracias Giane!).**

 **Si les gusto, me hacen feliz y sino pues azótenme o mándenme amenazas. Todo es bien recibido por mí.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes ni el anime me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes pueden contener OoC.**

* * *

Su prometido no merecía esto... o ¿sí?

Hisana no lo comprendía, a veces era amable con ella, y otras veces la amenazaba. Primero, el miedo la poseyó, obligándola a acatar. Luego, ella entabló un desprecio hacia él que fue creciendo paulatinamente, entretanto indagaba el método de evadir aquella propuesta. Y, por último, ella se doblegó esperando el suplicio en su futuro. Hasta que surgió lo incierto plantándose en su vida.

Ella debe elegir antes de que terminen de arruinarse, antes que los descubran.

El silencio reinaba en el amplio dormitorio, ninguno de los dos presentes estructuraba palabra. Sentados al lado del otro, en el extremo de la cama.

Ella podía sentir su mirada penetrante. Siempre la observaba de esa manera tan extraña, capaz de atravesar la piel. Hisana se sentía abrasada, los ojos del hombre imponente devoraban con una materia excesivamente caliente, sin resentimiento. La hacían temblar.

Ella no devolvía la mirada. Temía caer, como tantas veces en las cálidas redes de su amante, como hace apenas un momento. Tenían que hablar. La garganta de la mujer estaba seca, tuvo que respirar antes de emitir lo que tenía que decir. No sabía exactamente que decir ni cómo empezar. Ella debe hacer lo correspondiente, de lo contrario podían acabar en desdicha, y arrastrarían a su hermana.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? _—_ Hisana manifestó un tono suave y lento, su garganta aún deshidratada. Ella todavía no regresaba la mirada. _—_ Se supone que no nos veríamos más, ambos estábamos de acuerdo, ¿por qué haces eso?... yo no quería esto... terminar nuevamente de esta forma. _—_ expresó pausadamente la mujer de cabellos negros como la oscuridad más intensa. _—_ ¿Por qué no cumples con tu palabra? _—_ le reclamó. Odiaba su silencio, ¿acaso él no iba a decir nada? ¿No pensaba hablar? No tenía que extrañarse, Byakuya respondía directo y lo necesario.

—Nunca cuestionaste mi posición. _—_ el representante de la prestigiosa familia Kuchiki respondió con calma, su rostro varonil imperturbable pero las facciones se mantuvieron suaves. _—_ Tus interrogantes carecen de sentido. _—_ Él afirmó mientras cerraba los ojos depredadores.

Él no podía hablar en serio.

La cara bonita de Hisana se tornó a incredulidad. Los ojos grandes, brillantes líquido que muestran inocencia, cansancio, felicidad e infelicidad a la vez, se exhibieron claramente ofendidos. Ella se volvió a observarlo, encontrándose con la habitual tranquilidad odiosa del hombre a su lado con los párpados dormidos.

—¡¿Qué?! _—_ la pequeña mujer manifestó con escepticismo. _—_ No obtuve respuesta de ti, yo imaginé que tu completo silencio era un... estar conforme. —la mayoría de veces él contestaba de esa forma, y la verdad es que ella tomó ese periodo de respuesta silenciosa para su propio beneficio.

Él parecía estar meditando una siguiente réplica.

—Sólo hay que ir por Rukia, exponer la verdad y contraer matrimonio. —Byakuya hizo una pausa, luego reveló su iris grisáceo, examinándola sin perderse nada. Él va a casarse con Hisana, ya lo había decidido, y Rukia viviría con ellos. Esa jovencita era demasiado importante para su Hisana, tenía que buscar el modo de tranquilizarla. _—_ Rukia estará bien bajo mi custodia, no hay de qué preocuparse. _—_ el líder de los Kuchiki sostuvo con firmeza, y un semblante inmutable. Deseo tocar su mano, pero simplemente no era el momento. Aún no.

Los misteriosos ojos de la fémina se abrieron desmesuradamente para encontrarse con los ojos de su amante, mientras su expresión facial tomaba un color sonrosado, todavía no se acostumbraba a sus miradas apasionadas.

Él la tomó por sorpresa, él no bromeaba e internamente ella quería aceptar, aunque sería una inconsciente si lo hacía, y jamás pondría en peligro a su hermana, ni siquiera un mínimo, su hermana era todo. Él proponía algo muy imprudente. En perspectiva de Hisana, él era insensato, no era común en ese hombre de inteligencia aguda. Ella separó sus labios para articular palabra.

—Mujer, eres complicada. _—_ declaró un Byakuya inalterable antes de que ella pudiera responder. Conocía a muy bien a la frágil dama. Creía saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hisana. Ella no confiaba en él, no, ella no confía ni confiaría en nadie cuando se trata de Rukia. ¿Tan importante era Rukia, para no fiarse de su poder de gran escala? Se sintió tonto por pensar de esa manera. Era normal en ella, él aprendería amar esa obsesión que Hisana tiene por su hermana menor.

Él se consideraba un hombre práctico, estaba completamente seguro de que nada sucedería si ellos deciden seguir adelante, conocía perfectamente el dominio de su poder, era uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón, y mundialmente reconocido. Eso no la tranquilizaba. En su perspectiva era un problema pequeño, el cual Hisana había complicado y oscurecido.

Su mirada intensa y profunda clavada en la mujer a su derecha.

El suave semblante de Hisana estaba en shock. Ella parpadeaba confundida, ¿Escuchó bien?

Complicada. Él le dijo complicada. ¿Ese hombre, estaba ebrio? No entendía la circunstancia en la que se encontraban. Complicada ella, por ser sensata. No sabía si golpearlo por terco o reírse por su clara honestidad. El rostro de la joven evidenciaba diversión, pero cambió a una facción seria. Estaba disfrutando en una situación inestable, él podía hacer eso con ella, olvidar todos sus problemas.

Ella se ubicaba en la casa de Byakuya. Él compró la casa a poca distancia de la suya, ella se enteró esta mañana, cuando peleaba con la cabeza de los Kuchiki.

Estaba claro que la conversación no era tomada con importancia por él. Ella tomaría las riendas, rompería con esto y se iría, era muy tarde, su hermana llegaría pronto. La tristeza la invadió, no quería cortar de raíz esta relación tan ilícita como verdadera. Hisana se sumió en sus pensamientos.

—Yo no tenía que haber pasado la noche contigo, mis sentimientos ganaron junto con mi cuerpo. _—_ reflexionó Hisana, ella parecía estar hablando consigo misma. _—_ Fue un error. _—_ su cuerpo no obedecía a su consciencia, ella no debía pero quería. _—_ Fue contra mi voluntad. _—_ susurró para sí misma, ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo se revelara? Intentaba hallar una salida, más no existía.

Ella no era consciente de lo que acababa de proclamar, al contrario de su compañero.

El macho perceptivo curvó la ceja izquierda con elegancia ante tal manifestación. Enterado perfectamente de que ella estaba hundida en sus razonamientos. -¿Oh, usted quiere decir que la violé?

Hisana captó el tono, él se estaba mofando de ella. La piel blanda de su mejilla se volvió aún más carmesí de lo que era. No era por lo penetrante de su mirada, era de vergüenza.

Para Byakuya eran fascinantes las reacciones que obtenía de Hisana, eran adorables.

—¿Ah?, y-yo no... yo-yo... _—_ bien, no solo se volvió un tomate sino también balbuceaba. Ella no tenía la culpa de tener la costumbre de hablarse a sí misma. Tampoco iba explicar algo que era obvio para ambos. La pequeña mujer tenía la certeza de que él sabía. Ella no podía creer que él la observara como si ella fuera un espectáculo divertido.

Era impresionante lo mucho que le encantaba ver a Hisana tartamudear y estar nerviosa por un simple comentario. Byakuya siempre tuvo la razón, ella era una joven muy complicada.

Por el lado de la mujer de los ojos violáceos, la joven trataba de cambiar de tema al que llegaron, y proseguir con el tema de importancia, ya que no tenía como protestar ante esa broma.

Como detestaba a ese hombre por hacerle eso.

—Suficiente de burlas, conversamos una grave circunstancia. _—_ ella lo observó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, aunque el sonrojo no se iba muy a su pesar. _—_ Por el bienestar de cada uno, debemos concluir esta... como sea el nombre de esta relación. _—_ inmoral complemento en pensamientos. ¿Cuántas veces lo había repetido? Esta vez sería diferente trató de convencerse, después de todo su futuro esposo vendrá mañana a llevarse a las dos hermanas de viaje. Una sorpresa había dicho. La decisión debía tomarla ahora, no habría vuelta a atrás.

No existía forma de convencerla, el macho inteligente se percató. ¿Pretendía que se transforme en un delincuente? ¿Quería que la secuestrará, y la mantuviera cautiva en su mansión? No iba a tolerar que ella lo ignore nuevamente. Diga lo que diga esta noche se iban los tres juntos.

Ella podía recrear que era lo que Byakuya estaba planeando. Ella desea mucho estar con él. Deseaba aceptar, sin embargo recordaba muy bien que sucedería con Rukia. Aunque Byakuya fuese temido, y respetado, Hisana no expondría a su hermana. Tampoco quería decepcionarla, no soportaría la decepción en los ojos de Rukia cada vez que la observe. Amaba increíblemente a su hermana menor, era su única familia, sin ella no podía seguir. Estaba viva gracias a que su hermana lo está, sin ella hace mucho tiempo hubiese acabado con su propia existencia. ¿Qué excusa iba a darle a Rukia? Que no contraería nupcias con el hombre al que le debían todo y estaban agradecidas porque se iría con su amante, el hombre al que ella admira. Rukia jamás volvería a mirarla igual que antes. Su pecho se contrajo tan solo con la idea, dolía. No podría vivir con ello.

Su hermana pesaba más. Ella era lo más importante.

La decisión estaba tomada. Ser cruel era la única forma de convencerlo.

No importa lo mucho que lo quería, y quería estar a su lado. No podía ser egoísta, no podía pretender que Byakuya espere a que ella se divorcie de Kouga Kuchiki, porque tenía la convicción de que ella sólo es un capricho para su futuro esposo, y terminaría cansándose de ella, por ende solicitando la disolución de su matrimonio. Pedirle que aguarde por ella unos años, quizás menos, era inaceptable, era egoísta, ella no volvería a ser egoísta. Los deseos de las personas que te rodean son primordiales, Hisana lo entendió hace mucho.

 _Los grandes ojos de la desconsolada niña ardían, el dolor dentro de ella seguía latente, su pequeño cuerpo pesaba tanto, como si estuviese agotado, ordenándole a recostarse en suelo helado. Todo era gélido._

 _Aún parecía irreal, una pesadilla tal vez, rogaba porque fuera una, pero no lo era. Era real, al igual que no tenía familia a excepción de su hermana. Recordar hacía que el dolor se hiciera más grande, y recorriera todo su cuerpo, gotas de agua saladas resbalan por su rostro. Quería vomitar, su estómago se estaba revolviendo, su pecho se contraía, ¿tan difícil era respirar? Deseaba gritar, romper objetos, y acabar con su corta vida. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello._

 _Sus papis no estaban en este mundo, la habían abandonado sin despedirse. Prometía ser mejor hija, nunca los molestaría, pero suplicaba que regresarán. Que su mami y papi duerman con ella cuando tenía pesadillas, solo... Solo deseaba abrazarlos, aunque sea un minuto._

— _Hisana, tu hermana te está esperando. —la voz de una mujer madura se escuchaba tras la puerta de madera. Era una de las tantas asistentes del orfanato._

 _Hisana se sobresaltó, por instinto limpió rápidamente su rostro para salir del baño. Ver a Rukia era una de las razones por la aún ingería alimento, y se levantaba en las mañanas después de llorar, como siempre desde hace cuatro años._

— _Entiendo, ahora voy. —respondió mientras empapaba su rostro con agua, su propósito era eliminar la evidencia del llanto._

— _Bien, no demores. —dijo, a la vez que sus pisadas sonaban lejanas._

 _Al ya estar fuera del servicio higiénico, se dirigió a la sala donde todas las integrantes del orfanato estaban celebrando el año nuevo._

 _Al ingresar a esta nueva vida, la directora del orfanato se compadeció. Ella se ofreció a encontrarles padres que quieran adoptarlas a las dos, después todo ¿Quién no quería una hija para presumir?, Hisana había sido educada en el arte de la música por parte de su padre, y en la maravilla del canto por su madre. Un hermoso talento le decían, muy favorable para ser adoptada, y Rukia era un bebé, por lo cual la educarían a sus respectivas reglas, la mayoría de parejas siempre adoptaban a bebés por ello, a menos que las niñas tuvieran un talento impresionante o fueran hermosas, y adorables, otros casos son los padres adoptivos de corazón. Ellas eran un buen dúo._

 _Ella se negó en ese entonces, ninguna de las dos tendrían otros padres. Pensar en eso la enojaba._

 _Al verse ambas hermanas, se abrazaron y se separaron porque la menor buscaba algo ansiosamente._

 _Era año nuevo, Hisana se preguntaba que desearía Rukia. Hisana solo anhelaba estar a su lado._

— _Sana mira lo que dibujé, es tu regalo. —la emoción pintada en la cara ovalada de Rukia, sus ojos con un brillo de gran fascinación por un conejo retratado en un cuaderno que acercó al rostro de su hermana mayor._

 _A Hisana le pareció gracioso._

— _¡Es hermoso!_ — _Hisana dijo con una gran sonrisa. Amaba mucho a su hermana. —Lo amo. —añadió. En año nuevo ambas escapaban, aprovechando la multitud de niñas en la sala, aparte de eso Hisana tenía sus artimañas, pero supone que hacer lo mismo era aburrido. —¿Quieres que hagamos algo? —observó un desinterés en la menor, pero había algo más, Rukia parecía desanimada. —mmm... ¿Qué sucede?_

 _El tierno rostro de la menor tomó facciones tristes, también a parto sus ojos de los suyos._

— _Nada, está bien si estamos juntas. —pronunció lentamente Rukia, su rostro seguía triste, Hisana percibió._

— _¿Segura? —la amabilidad en la hermosa voz de Hisana. —Puedes confiar en mí, sabes eres lo más importante para mí. —declaró tocando los pequeños hombros de su hermana._

 _Rukia la miró directo a sus ojos._

— _Yo... —no quería lastimar a su hermana, tampoco quería ser una traidora para su hermana por desear lo que deseaba, pero siempre soñaba con lo mismo. Hisana dijo que ella era importante, entonces no se enojaría. Rukia de cinco años tomó confianza._ — _Yo quiero tener un papá, y una mamá. Todas dicen que es un sueño. ¿Por qué no... lo intentamos?_ — _era la primera vez que comentaba sobre este tema, la primera vez que se atrevía a hablar de esto._

 _Ella deseaba padres. La garganta de Hisana se apretó, estaba muda, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Ella no consideró los sentimientos de Rukia, simplemente no le preguntó su opinión e hizo lo que ella deseaba. No pensó en crear un vacío en su hermana. No sabía._

 _No era cierto. Ella no quería saber ni ver que su hermana quiera a personas incógnitas como si fuesen sus padres. Ella no quería, por eso no preguntó. Fue una gran maldad de su parte._

 _Ahora, estaba sin respiración. Tenía que hacer lo correcto por Rukia, pero su cuerpo, y su voz se negaban a obedecerla._

 _Su hermana mayor no dijo nada._ — _¿Hisana?_ — _¿estaría molesta? Su pequeño corazón latía rápido por la incertidumbre de haber lastimado a Hisana._ — _No era verdad. Yo... yo te amo más... ¿no me odias, verdad?_ — _preguntó con esperanza, y su única familia no contestaba. Su corazón se oprimió en dolor. ¿Su hermana la odiaba?_ — _Lo siento... ¿Me perdonas?_ — _no había respuesta, le dolía el pecho, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de Rukia, a la vez que se acercaba a su familiar lentamente queriendo tocarla pero tenía miedo a su reacción, ¿si la rechazaba, y nunca más quería ser su hermana? Ella ya no quería tener un papá, y una mamá si su hermana ya no es su hermana._ — _¿Me perdonas?... ¿me perdonas?_ — _a este ritmo la menor estaba llorando, el sonido de su voz disminuyó, y era inestable, su pequeño corazón se hundió, y había dolor. No podía hablar por el llanto._

 _Era una mala persona. Diez años de vida, y provocaba dolor en su único pilar de vida. Hisana deseaba responder, y añoraba consolarla pero su cuerpo estaba petrificado. Ella también lloró ese día._

 _Todo por su egoísmo._

No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Aunque, ese acontecimiento ocasione la probabilidad de que él este con otra mujer. Era depresivo, y doloroso imaginarlo pero no sería egoísta nuevamente. También de por medio estaba lo que más ama.

—Te diré cuánto te quiero... ¿Te interesa? —Hisana habló mientras divisaba a Byakuya fríamente. Si estaba abochornada por el acecho del macho, no lo demostró.

El hombre atractivo a su lado seguía examinando a la mujer de la piel más sensual que podía imaginar. No importa que excusa ella pueda presentar, nada cambiaría su resolución. No obstante, siempre disfrutaba de las ocurrencias de la joven impredecible, cuando menos lo esperaba lo sorprendía. ¿Por qué daría esa explicación? Él esperaba algo distinto. Sin duda alguna, ella planeaba algo, y él estaba ansioso por saber que era, mejor dicho la curiosidad lo gobernaba. Ella era una criatura tan hermosa, ella le causaba curiosidad, algo tan escaso en él.

—Te quiero tanto que... Sabes, ¿si tuviese que elegir entre matar a mi hermana o a ti? Te mataría a ti. No lo pensaría dos veces, yo misma te clavaría una daga en el pecho para asegurarme de que estés muerto y no arriesgues la vida de Rukia. —la dureza de las palabras, también estaba en la voz de Hisana.

—Te quiero tanto que... ¿Si pudiera salvar a uno de ustedes dos? Salvaría a Rukia. Te dejaría morir. Te dejaría agonizar frente a mí, y luego seguiría con mi vida. —cada palabra se escuchaba mordazmente, como el filo de una espada.

—Estoy diciendo que te dejaría morir... entiendes eso. No intentaría salvarte. —tenía que lastimarlo. Esa era su meta. Pudo divisar que la máscara sin sentimientos a flor de piel de Byakuya estaba entera, en cambio sus ojos lo delataban, podía ver el daño reflejado en ellos.

—Entiendes, eres desechable. —la voz suave y dulce, ahora era fría. Ella partió a la salida del dormitorio.

Deseaba no haber dicho lo que dijo, le angustiaba el dañar a alguien tan importante, sin embargo era la única forma de lastimar su honor. Sólo tenía que irse, todo había terminado.

Lo admitía, fue doloroso. Él sabía la verdad, sabía que Rukia era lo primero, y que la pondría antes que a él pero escucharlo de sus labios era diferente, era arrollador.

Hisana dijo lo que tenía que decir. Eso no significaba que ellos acabarían con esto. No. Él iría tras ella y harían lo que él tenía planeado.

Ellos no se ocultarían nunca más.

Mientras terminaba de bajar por la escalera, escuchó unos pasos tras ella. Era él. Por reacción ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta principal, por supuesto, él también aumento la velocidad.

Para la gracia de Hisana, llegó antes que él, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con un par de ojos marrones. Estaba helada.

El dueño de ojos marrones iba a decir algo, pero Byakuya apareció detrás, para completar la desgracia de Hisana. El terror la consumió marcándose en su hermoso rostro.

—¿Señorita Hisana? ¿Y... Kuchiki Byakuya? Oh, esta no es una hora adecuada para visitar a un hombre, los vecinos podrían hablar mal de usted y del líder de la familia Kuchiki. —una sonrisa lobuna escrita en la cara de aquel hombre.

* * *

La noche había tomado su lugar, haciendo que las estrellas resplandecieran.

Una adolescente estaba situada en el ascensor rumbo a su departamento. Pensando en el día entretenido que tuvo. Sobre todo al ver a Ichigo como vino al mundo por una broma de sus compañeros, él corrió hacia su casa, olvidando llevar su ropa, cuando quisieron ayudarlo no hizo caso, y pues, ella sabría qué sucedió mañana.

A penas el ascensor terminó su rumbo, ella se dirigió al departamento. Hisana ya estaría en casa, le contaría lo sucedido, probablemente después de reírse le reclamaría por no ayudar a su amigo. Ya pensaría que decir.

Estaba frente a la puerta buscando la llave, al obtenerla se concentró en abrir la puerta y cuando lo logró, ella entró. Esperaba ver a su hermana pero...

—Hola, Rukia. —Kuchiki Kouga, el prometido de Hisana, le dio la bienvenida.

* * *

Un año antes...

Los vagones del tren no estaban aglomerados de personas, gracias a aquello los asientos estaban casi vacíos.

Hisana se reuniría con Kuchiki Kouga en Osaka, siempre se encontraban en Osaka. Una llamada fue suficiente para dejar lo que estaba haciendo, por el hecho de que su presencia tenía que estar a la hora exacta, aparte de eso, su futuro esposo era uno de los dueños. Tuvo que ir como estaba, ¿Qué quería ahora? Esperaba que no fuera otro ultimátum.

La mujer llevaba un abrigo negro, era invierno en Tokio, enero para ser precisos. El frío llegó a Japón aunque no era para nada violento, a ella le gustaba.

Hace unos cuatro meses le había pedido matrimonio, y ella aceptó. Debía mucho a ese hombre, la ayudó con la custodia de Rukia y le había salvado la vida, ella no estaba en condiciones de negarse, se trataba de su hermana menor, su único lazo familiar, y gracias a él las dos vivían juntas. También, estaba el hecho de que Hisana no había tenido un novio, en los orfanatos en que residió eran de chicas, cuando obtuvo su mayoría de edad se concentró en conseguir un trabajo, una vida estable para las dos, nunca le darían la custodia si ella no era una adulta adecuada para mantener a Rukia, tener novio no cabía en sus planes. Así que, ¿Por qué no aceptar? Ahora se arrepentía, ahora que conocía bien a ese hombre, en tan sólo unos meses. Ella no podía salir de esto. Si ella se portaba bien no sucedería nada malo.

Faltaba poco para que el tren haga su parada, la fémina pensó que mejor sería ir acercándose a la puerta, no iba a esperar a que todos salieran y quedar última, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Y, al parecer, un hombre visiblemente alto tuvo la misma idea mucho antes, ya que estaba plantado ahí. Ella se posó a su lado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto de las personas hagan lo mismo. Sin embargo, una de ellas la empujó, provocando que en el proceso de su falta de equilibrio se estrellará con el hombre a su lado. Felizmente él estaba de pie firmemente sostenido del pasamano, evitando una posible caída vergonzosa doble.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarlo. —se disculpó Hisana inclinando levemente la cabeza. Internamente se maldijo a ella y a la persona incógnita que ni siquiera se disculpó.

Esto era el colmo, no sólo viajaba en tren sino que estas personas eran tontas, típico de las familias sin clase. Todo esto era por esa maldita de Shihōin y su inseparable amigo Urahara, se vengaría de ellos en cuanto llegara, nadie los salvaría. No podía perder esa reunión, su tiempo era valioso a comparación con estas simples personas, por eso decidió ir en tren, a pesar de no le era agradable pero no tenía otra opción. No tomó asiento, que por cierto era de material común, y se mantuvo frente a esa puerta que aún no se dignaba a abrirse. Ya estaba de mal humor, y este incidente no ayudaba pero no era importante.

No dijo nada. ¿La escuchó? Iba a repetir la disculpa, hasta que su cuello protesto de incomodidad causando que deje de inclinarse, y se dio cuenta de que ese hombre estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía un aspecto endurecido. ¿Estaba dormido?

Esa persona le parecía conocida pero ella no recordaba. Lo inspeccionó achicando los ojos.

Bien, era molesto. Byakuya Kuchiki sentía que esa mujer lo observaba, podía decir que no era de esas cotidianas miradas que obtenía de la mayoría de las mujeres, esa mujer lo observaba como si fuera un extraterrestre. Se acabó, le haría saber que era un hombre imponente con sólo una mirada, y esa mujer se iría a esconder detrás de su madre, a partir de ahora aprendería lo que es clase.

Los párpados se separaron delatando los ojos inmunes a cualquier emoción, una mirada insensible que helaba la piel. Volviéndose hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba la muchacha.

Al sentir que ese extraño se giraba hacia ella, sus ojos violetas se ampliaron. Lo más astuto sería fingir demencia. Desgraciadamente era tarde.

Los ojos de la hembra y el macho se encontraron.

El iris de aquella mujer con piel nívea lo había atrapado, algún misterio escondía, parecía ser indescifrable, era algo que provocaba atracción y condenaba a la esclavitud del hombre. ¿Acaso él sería apresado?

Hisana se sintió incómoda, ese hombre sólo la miraba, entonces, ¿por qué se sintió desnuda? Ella no lo estaba. Y su piel, sentía que era tocada, pero no lo era.

Se estremeció y por instinto esquivó la contemplación de ese desconocido dirigiéndose al vacío.

Su palma sudaba y la secó con su propio abrigo. Sus movimientos era torpes, desconocía el por qué temblaba. Estaba llena de conflictos emocionales, no se atrevía a mover su mirada del vacío. Al querer sostenerse del pasamano, ocasionó una ligera caricia. Ella no vio donde colocaba su agarre.

El simple roce la piel de ambos jóvenes fue como una tormenta.

La luz invadió el lugar, anunciando que la puerta acaba de abrirse.

Hisana sólo sabía que tenía que huir, su instinto de supervivencia se lo dictaba. Ella rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Byakuya la siguió, ella no escaparía pero la muchedumbre intervino en su camino.

Ella desapareció.

* * *

 **Espero mis horrores ortográficos y de redacción no aparezcan tanto, y si aparecen discúlpenme, mejoraré lo prometo.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Ojalá lo disfruten. Cualquier crítica con respecto a la redacción y ortografía es bien recibida. También son recibidas, las amenazas, tomates y azotes virtuales xD. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes contienen OoC.**

* * *

En la pequeña sala resonaba dos voces femeninas y el sonido del teclado al ser presionado. Aquel espacio era testigo de la desesperación de una de ellas, la otra trataba de calmarla y cambiar de tema.

—No puedo creer dije eso. —Rukia pronunció con desgano. —Espero que el siguiente día de clases todos olviden que soy la culpable de que muchos de ellos van a desaprobar. Bueno eso no me importa, pero mi vida corre peligro. Felizmente, no pueden revocar mi puesto de delegada. Pero, ¿Si piden revocatoria y el director acepta?—continuó aumentando su preocupación.

Inoue Orihime como amiga de Rukia Shiba tenía que sacar de su mente las malas ideas.

—¿Tu hermana sabe que estás aquí? —desvió el tema.

—…Creo que sí. —manifestó la más joven de los Shiba.

—¿Crees? —interrogó curiosa Orihime.

—Dejé una nota para ella, es que no se encontraba y no contestaba el celular. Supongo que lo leerá cuando regrese. —explicó. —Cierto, la nota. Tengo que publicar en el grupo de Facebook la solución de la prueba. ¿Podrías ir entrando? —suspiró ante su suerte.

—Sí. —respondió inmediatamente la dueña de la casa.

Iba a cerrar su cuenta, sin embargo una publicación la dejó helada. Su amiga no podía ver esto.

—Bien, a publicar se ha dicho. —la joven de ojos violetas tomó valor. Sólo tenía que escribir y no responder comentarios o amenazas de muerte, nada más.

—¡No! ¡Shiba- _san_ has de todo menos entrar a tu cuenta! —exclamó Inoue.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rukia.

—Jajaja nada… esto… —respondió nerviosa.

Estaba claro como el agua, su amiga no sabía que decir. Eso quería decir que ella ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué no quieres que yo vea? —habló con sospecha en su voz.

—Uhm… Yo… —antes de que la adolescente de ojos grises pudiera buscar una excusa, Rukia caminó hacia ella, manteniéndose a su lado para mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

—No puede ser. —estaba atónita. Él hizo su movimiento muy rápido. —¡Maldito seas Ichigo! —bufó.

Orihime podía jurar que se escuchó en toda la ciudad.

* * *

Había empujado casualmente a más de seis personas desconocidas en su carrera al restaurante. Realmente estaba retrasada y no lleva consigo nada a excepción de su ropa.

Aun si la ciudad presentaba bajas temperaturas, ella lo estaba disfrutando, mas no disfrutaba tener correr a ese lugar. El restaurante de lujo que él siempre alquilaba para ellos solos, en aquel lugar los empleados eran atentos y muy discretos, más de lo normal, nada de su relación salía a la luz, probablemente se debía a las generosas propinas de su prometido.

La fémina entró y localizó al individuo que buscaba.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no contestabas? —cuestionó Kouga antes de darse cuenta de lo agitada que ella estaba. —No me digas que viniste corriendo desde Tokio. —se mofó.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos. Después tomó asiento con su ayuda.

—Gracioso. —las palabras de la joven fueron secas. —Perdí mi cartera cuando salía de la estación, con ella se fue mi celular, mi dinero y todo lo que tenía en ella. —se dio un segundo para recuperar el aliento. —Caminé hasta aquí, y cuando supe la hora corrí lo más rápido que pude. Felizmente me acuerdo perfectamente de este lugar y no es muy lejos de la estación que digamos. —notó que él se carcajeó. —No te burles, me gustaría ver que te pase. —se defendió. —Veo que hoy estás de buen humor. —dijo sarcásticamente.

Él sabía que ella estaba haciendo alusión a su última cita.

—¿Sigues molesta? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Crees que debería estar feliz de ser tratada como un trapo? —ella replicó.

—Tienes derecho a estar enfurecida, te traté mal. —prosiguió con la conversación.

—¿Mal? —Hisana reclamó rápidamente.

—Está bien, te traté pésimo. Sabes que no me gusta que tomes mis documentos. —él intentaba justificarse. Era imposible no alterarse, los papeles que ella había recogido eran los mismos papeles que firmaba a espaldas de su familia política. Ella no tenía la culpa, él fue descuidado al llevar consigo esos papeles en vez de guardarlos en un lugar seguro.

—¿Yo? Ni siquiera los tomé. No sé de qué se trataban esos documentos. Se cayeron y los recogí. —ella apoyó sus manos en la mesa. Tenía sospechas desde hace algún tiempo de lo que él hacía, en defecto ella estaba en deuda con él, inculparlo no estaría bien, aun si ella tuviese pruebas. —Parecía que querías matarme, parecía que no me escuchaste ese día. —recordó muy bien lo desesperado que estaba Kouga.

—Lo siento. —él desvió su mirada a un punto inexacto.

—No es una exageración, tampoco es la primera vez. Te dije que yo no hice nada malo, y me echaste a empujones. —ella se apartó un poco de la mesa.

—Tienes razón. —él parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Ya has dicho eso antes. ¿Cómo sé que no me sacudirás como si tuviera polvo y me echarás a patadas? Yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez durante toda mi vida. —lo observó directamente, mas él seguía sin divisarla como reflexionando en un mundo aislado. —Cuando actúas de esa forma no puedo evitar tener miedo. —Ella nunca sabrá quién es él realmente porque todos nos mostramos como nos quieren ver las personas a nuestro alrededor. Esa es una de las maneras de sobrevivir y no dejar que te atrapen, sino ser aquel que engaña. Si uno lo hace perfectamente, entonces se convertirá en aquel con poder sobre su víctima, no puede haber errores en el acto o estarás acabado. Ella podrá mirar a ese hombre pero no logrará ver quién es él realmente. ¿Quién era Kouga y de qué sería capaz?

—Esa es una de las razones por las que te he citado. Estaba estresado, y me desquite contigo, de una manera tan repudiante. —él cumplió con su mirada. —Quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo, cambiaré esa maldita parte, la arrojaré lejos de nosotros. No volverás a pasar por una situación como esa nuevamente, te lo prometo. Yo me haré cargo de ello. —intentó tomar las delicadas manos de su futura esposa, aunque ella al principio no quiso tomarlas, al final cedió. —¿Comenzamos otra vez? —preguntó con esperanza en su gruesa voz.

Ella hizo ademán de hablar, sin embargo sólo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Podía no darle una oportunidad a quién la ayudó cuando más angustiada estaba? ¿Podía decirle que no? Si lo hacía era una malagradecida. Haga lo que haga, ella nunca podrá devolverle todo lo que él hizo y sigue haciendo por ambas hermanas.

—Gracias. —él apretó sus manos. —No podré ir hoy, no podré verte cantar.

—Entiendo. —buen comienzo pensó internamente, no obstante, no le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrada a no verse en publicó con él, su relación era un secreto, y ella entendía.

La familia Kuchiki era tradicional, y él como viudo de una mujer de esa familia tenía que guardar luto, por lo menos unos buenos años. Ese no era todo el problema, ella era adoptada, y para la mayoría de familias japonesas la adopción es considerada vergonzosa. La familia Kuchiki era estrictamente tradicional, y ella estaba segura de que una vez que ellos tengan en sus manos su _koseki_ se horrorizarían, esto podría perjudicar terriblemente a Kouga.

El _Koseki_ siempre fue su sello, el recuerdo de que su padre murió y su madre se suicidó, el _koseki_ siempre estaría recordándole lo que sucedió, el _koseki_ era testigo del destino cruel de su padre, del camino fácil de su madre y de como ella tuvo que volverse una adulta, un pilar, una madre y un padre a los 6 años. Ese registro familiar le recuerda que ella misma se lanzó al olvido y se puso una máscara; y ahora no sabía cómo regresar, ni como arrancarse aquel antifaz.

Ella quedó presa en la casa de su infancia. Ella es sólo un fantasma.

—Yo prometí que comenzaríamos de nuevo y eso haremos. Así que, comenzaremos con la primera noticia, pronto nuestra relación será pública. —él se aferró aún más a sus manos. —La segunda, cariño tendrás que juntar toda ropa de invierno en un equipaje porque nos iremos de viaje al monte Fuji con tu hermana, por supuesto; y la tercera, te tengo un regalo. —él declaró haciendo una señal al mozo, este rápidamente desapareció.

Hisana no podía estar más sorprendida. ¿Es qué él ese encontraba enfermo?

—No digas nada, ellos sólo son parientes políticos y creo que ni eso ya son. —él giró al sentir acercarse al mozo. Este hombre joven venía acompañado por un compañero, el primero traía con él una caja de terciopelo negro y el otro un gran espejo, el cual colocó delante de ella. Él viudo Kuchiki abrió la caja revelando una pesada y costosa joya. —No intentes devolvérmelo, este es nuestro trato para empezar de nuevo, una vida juntos.

—De acuerdo. —no sabía que decir, quizás él la quería y ella quizás logre quererlo, no era necesario amar a su esposo para ser feliz, eso pensaba. Él se levantó, se acercó por detrás y la ayudó a sujetar la joya en su esbelto cuello.

Era un collar de diamantes, los cuales brillaban como una esfera luminosa, pero tan vació, tan frío al contacto con su suave piel; regalo de aquel hombre que la quiere apresar, le regaló una cobra que la quiere asfixiar, envuelta en su hermoso cuello disfrutando el momento de su cautiverio, mas frente al espejo era un hermoso collar que combinada perfectamente con ella.

—Es… de temer. —opinó pausadamente, mientras seguía observándose junto a su nueva cadena.

—Me alegra que te guste. —dijo su prometido. Se inclinó y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros de la mujer.

—¿Qué se supone yo tendría que decir? —ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. Él la miró desconcertado, y ella sólo amplio más su sonrisa al conocer su confusión. —Con respecto al regalo del tratado de paz. —Hisana volvió a su posición anterior, frente al espejo. —Debo responder, ¿Me lo dio un amigo secreto o un viejo zorro? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué debería responder? —sin moverse de su lugar, ella lo observó curvando su fina ceja.

—¿Viejo zorro? ¿Tratas de decirme viejo? —él le siguió el juego.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera o que te mienta? —respondió en broma.

—Romperás mi corazón, querida. —habló cerca de su oído, devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándole un rápido beso. —Sé que resaltarás esta noche. En verdad quería escucharte cantar. —se puso recto, pero se mantuvo cerca y sus manos seguían sobre ella. —Por lo menos, cantarías _parla piu piano_ en mi honor. —le pidió.

—Estás obsesionado con esa película, pero lo haré. —ella colocó su pequeña mano sobre la de él, aún sin voltearse.

* * *

El chillido causado por el actual líder de la familia Kuchiki al respaldarse en el sillón de cuero negro era lo único que se escuchó en la oficina habitada solamente por él.

¿Molesto? ¿Feliz? No había forma de saber la situación del dueño de todo una serie de empresas constructoras extendidas por el mundo. Aquel rostro perfectamente esculpido era indiferente, al igual que sus palabras y acciones; perfecto para ser la cabeza de una de las familias más antiguas y tradicionales de Japón. A excepción de hoy, en ese viaje por tren.

Sabía reconocer a la perfección sus emociones. Él se sintió atraído por una mujer desconocida. Eso era una fuerte atracción que fue estimulada por su curiosidad, curiosidad por la mirada de esa dama.

No sabía si sentir curiosidad era bueno o todo lo contrario, después de todo la curiosidad te mata cuando descubres la verdad o te matan para que no la descubras, ¿En qué forma lo matarían? No lo sabrá hasta que descubra el enigma en la mirada de esa mujer. Sin embargo, si él lograse sobrevivir, la verdad lo salvaría o lo condenaría. Maldita curiosidad.

Byakuya Kuchiki se portó vergonzosamente en ese tren, en esa estación, sólo por seguir a esa mujer, sólo por seguir su intenso instinto. Para Kuchiki Byakuya, sin dudas fue humillante. Esa curiosidad provocó que él persiguiese a esa mujer como pidiendo su presencia, como si él estuviese rogando, él no rogaba, a él le rogaban.

Internamente agradecía que nadie lo haya reconocido.

—¿Kuchiki- _sama_ , me permite? —se escuchó fuera de la oficina.

—Adelante. —la profunda voz masculina accedió.

Una vez dentro el asistente personal, hizo una reverencia, a continuación regresó a su postura normal, no obstante ya sea por costumbre o respeto su cabeza estaba inclinada sin ver a su señor.

Era un hombre de edad avanzada, la cual se podía apreciar en su rostro, en el estaban marcadas las líneas de expresión, poseía un cabello blanco extendido hacia atrás junto a un bigote espeso del mismo color.

Ese hombre era el jefe de toda la servidumbre en la casa Kuchiki aunque también era el asistente personal, así era desde la época de su abuelo. Y pese a su edad, el anciano tenía una mente muy activa, comprendía y llevaba a cabo la letra de cada una de sus órdenes.

—Sigue. —mandó.

—Mi señor, es probable que Kuchiki Kouga asista a la celebración en el Hotel de Jūshirō Ukitake. —informó el fiel servidor.

—Veo. —fue la simple respuesta del imponente hombre.

—Mi señor ¿Va a ir? —preguntó lento y mansamente el anciano.

—Prepara todo. —ordenó.

—Sí, señor. Con su permiso. —acató y respetuosamente se retiró.

* * *

Estaba lista para ir a casa. Ya no llevaba encima el sofocante vestido que utilizó para cantar, lo había cambiado por ropa casual, en lo referente a botas, un gran abrigo negro, según mandaba la estación.

Su corazón se había calmado al llamar a su hermana desde el celular de Kouga, al parecer ella se quedaría en casa de Inoue Orihime.

Tendría que ir allí primero para pedirle las llaves, pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de su camerino y vagó por un gran pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar a Jūshirō Ukitake llamándola.

Sería su tío solamente fuera del trabajo, ante personas no familiares, era una relación profesional.

—¿Hisana, podrías acompañar a tu tío en esta cena? —pidió cortésmente.

—¿Yo? Pero no estoy en condiciones de asistir a una reunión como esa, mira como estoy vestida. —trató de justificar su negativa respuesta.

—La ropa es lo de menos. Por favor, cumple ese deseo a tu tío. —insistió nuevamente Ukitake.

—Pero, tío yo... —quiso protestar.

—Unohana quiere que me acompañes. Ella no puede estar presente, está atareada en el hospital. Y dudo mucho que esté de buen humor si se entera que te has negado. —seguía tratando de convencerla y tenía que lograrlo.

—De acuerdo. Sólo un momento. —ella accedió.

—¿No quieres cambiarte? Te esperaré. —cuestionó Jūshirō.

—No es necesario. No soportaré más ese vestido. —explicó.

—Andando. Tengo que decirte que tomarás lugar en la silla de Unohana. —anunció el dueño del Hotel con una suave sonrisa.

—No hablas en serio, ¿Verdad? —suplicó Hisana.

—Será por poco tiempo. —prosiguió Ukitake.

—Bien. Pero, apenas lleguemos te pido que si alguien quiere entablar conversación conmigo simplemente desvíes el tema o me sentiré incómoda. Por favor. —dijo como último favor en su derrota.

No tenía intenciones de ser parte de la cena, aún ni estaba ahí pero ya se sentía muy incómoda, ¿Por qué su tío le hacía eso?

—Bien. —prometió. —Mira, allá están. —dijo alegremente, entretanto ambos se trasladaban a su objetivo.

Hisana palideció en el momento en que en su campo de visión se encontraba el hombre del tren, palideció aún más cuando cruzaron miradas. Si bien en el tren la había observado intensamente ahora esa mirada era intensamente fría, como si estuviese irritado.

—He vuelto. —comenzó Ukitake con una amable sonrisa. —La dama que me acompaña es Hisana Shiba. —se volvió a verla y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Los principales socios del Hotel se pusieron de pie en forma de cortesía, automáticamente ella hizo una habitual reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados, y ellos una ligera inclinación de cabeza, esperando a que ella tome asiento con ayuda de Ukitake, en el lugar que Unohana no podía estar por asuntos privados.

Una vez establecida en el extremo de la mesa, se sintió realmente incómoda más de lo que había imaginado. Le dio una mirada de súplica al hombre cabello blanco. Él sabía muy bien que significaba, ella se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Bien, ¿De qué hablaban en mi ausencia? ¿Me perdí de algo importante? —comentó rápidamente antes de que hagan comentarios o indaguen sobre la joven que estaba frente a él.

—Ah, bueno. Hablábamos de sexo, cortesía de Kyōraku, fiesta, alcohol y mucha diversión hasta que llegó Byakuya _-boy_ e intentó matarnos con su mirada, sólo por una bromita que le jugamos. —explicó Yoruichi.

—¡Es cierto, tuve que esquivar varios rayos ultravioleta! —exclamó Urahara. —¡Hombre que exageraste! —se quejó volteando a ver a Byakuya.

—Gracias a Suì-Fēng, la eterna enamorada de Kisuke, cambiamos el ambiente asesino a uno de dolor de cabeza, uffff hablando de puros negocios. —contó la mujer de ojos dorados.

—Yoruichi- _sama_ yo jamás me fijaría en un holgazán como él. —se quejó Suì-Fēng algo sonrojada y molesta.

—Sí, claro. —se burló Yoruichi.

—Byakuya, declaró escuetamente que somos unas personas horribles, pero he de admitir que hay algo de verdad en ello. —comentó Shunsui Kyōraku.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ukitake observando al hombre de cabello negro.

—Nuestro mundo es similar al del ajedrez. No importa el rango del personal, los utilizamos a todos para nuestra conveniencia, incluyendo al más cercano. Nuestro objetivo es eliminar a nuestro competidor y ser el ganador. ¿Acaso, me estoy equivocando? ¿No utilizamos a las personas bajo nuestro mando? ¿Y ellos por dinero pueden volverse perros falderos? ¿No es parecido nuestro mundo al mundo del ajedrez? Sin embargo, una diferencia con ese mundo es que nosotros no matamos a nuestro personal, simplemente nos deshacemos de ellos cuando no sirven. —Byakuya respondió con voz insensible mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Es cierto, no sólo para nuestro beneficio, eso es sólo en un principio, luego lo hacemos por satisfacción, esa satisfacción de poder sobre los demás. —dijo Suì-Fēng naturalmente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—Parece que esto se torna lúgubre. —comentó Kyōraku con una sonrisa torcida.

Hisana sintió náuseas, un terrible vacío en el estómago y una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Cualquiera pensaría que ella no tendría que verse afectada por la conversación, ni mucho menos en ese estado tan profundo. Pero lo estaba, ella deseaba llorar en el lugar de sus padres, ella necesitaba irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Su padre biológico había laborado para la principal Empresa Constructora Kuchiki durante muchos años. Ella recuerda vagamente que su padre estaba en plena felicidad con su empleo, y respetaba mucho a los dueños, les tenía en gran estima. Ella aún recuerda la sonrisa de su padre al contarles de su día a día en ese lugar, sentados los tres en la mesa teniendo cuidado al relatar para no despertar a Rukia de su profundo sueño. Entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que esa persona se expresara de esa forma de sus propios colaboradores?

Ella tenía que salir de aquí, no podía soportar pensar en la indignación y dolor que estaría reflejado en el rostro de su padre si él estuviera en este lugar. Se sentía mareada, con ganas de gritar liberando la furia que estaba creciendo en ella y después salir corriendo de ahí e ir a su hogar, eso lo hizo peor, su hogar estaba incompleto; el aire comenzaba a faltarle y su garganta ardía. No obstante, ella acompañaba a su tío Ukitake, por él tendría que guardar compostura. Sólo un poco más, tenía que esperar un poco más y todo terminaría.

Ella se sentía enferma.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, respirando lento y profundo, intentaba aislarse de todo concentrándose en esa bebida que no sabía exactamente que era.

—Al contrario de ustedes. Yo tengo mucho aprecio a mis colaboradores, sin ellos no sería lo que soy. Y nuestro ambiente laboral es muy amigable. —habló Ukitake pacíficamente como siempre.

—A mí me parece divertido el ambiente laboral de Ukitake, que aburrido eres Byakuya- _boy_. Todo porque quedaste en shock después de ser testigo de la falta de disciplina en su Hotel, ni que fuera para tanto. —dijo la mujer morena con una sonrisa lobuna.

—Buuuuu, aburrido. —Urahara como buen amigo le siguió la corriente a su mejor amiga.

—¡Ay, no! Se acabó el _sake_ , necesito más. —hizo saber Kyōraku. Él se encontraba ebrio, ignorando la conversación que se estaba sosteniendo, sólo quería disfrutar de la vida.

—Yoruichi- _sama_ se ve tan genial cuando habla. —alabó Suì-Fēng.

—La razón es lo que debes tener en mente, los sentimientos son un terrible mal cuando hablamos de negocios, ya que te convierte en un hombre incompetente ante cualquier toma de decisiones, y ello podría destruir todo lo que has logrado. Ukitake eres demasiado débil, no sirves para esto. —Byakuya dijo en tono desapacible, ignorando los comentarios de tontos.

—A diferencia de usted, el señor Ukitake no acostumbra ser cruel. —ella dejó salir sin querer mientras sostenía su copa; ella evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos. No había podido controlarse más.

—¡Por fin! Alguien dice la verdad. —bromeó la líder de los Shihōin.

—¿Por qué no traje mi cámara? —Urahara bien podía usar su celular… si no estuviera hecho pedazos por la ira Kuchiki.

—¿Esto no va a terminar rápido, verdad? —los ojos café de Shunsui apuntaron a Byakuya. —Tómalo del lado amable, lo dijo sin querer. —intentó calmar el inminente enfrentamiento verbal.

Shunsui Kyōraku suspiró en derrota, y se fue sigilosamente del lugar.

—Yoruichi _-sama_ si usted desea yo puedo grabar la escena. —propuso Suì-Fēng.

—Buena idea Suì-Fēng. —felicitó la Shihōin Yoruichi.

—¡Eso es! Buena ide… —también quiso felicitar Kisuke pero fue cruelmente interrumpido.

—¡Tú cállate! Eres un vago, yo sólo lo hago por Yoruichi- _sama_. —bramó contra el joven de cabellos rubios.

Hisana observaba insistentemente su copa, en la cual ya no había que tomar, por lo tanto ya no había que la distrajera.

Había hecho algo tonto tratando de insultar a alguien como esa persona, sin dudas su fabulosa acción traería problemas. Sin embargo tenía el ansia de gritar mucho más, quería gritar todo lo que estaba encerrando dentro de sí misma, pero no debía hacerlo.

Sólo esperaba que esta reunión terminase lo antes posible para poder irse, no soportaba el entorno en el que se encontraba.

Ese hombre habló de una manera tan lacerante con su tío, que ella lo defendió casi por instinto. Ella sabía que esto podría traer problemas para Ukitake, pero ya estaba hecho.

—¿Cruel? Sí, soy cruel, pero usted no ha presenciado nada. Simplemente expuse un hecho. Usted es una cría si se asombra o le parece terrorífico algo tan insignificante. Si desea ver crueldad yo se la puedo mostrar o simplemente salga de su burbuja y explore el mundo en el que respira. —Kuchiki Byakuya decidió contestar, mientras la contemplaba fríamente. —Si uno tiene una fuerte convicción de sus ideas, no puede evitar defenderlas, no puede evitar los altercados. Así que, continúe, diga lo que tiene que decir porque puedo intuir que usted aún no ha terminado. —prosiguió con una voz impertérrita, la cual no revelaba nada.

Esa chiquilla era una impertinente, pero el hombre de apariencia aristocrática estaba intrigado por su osadía, ¿Qué diría esa mujer ahora?

La joven de cabellos negros percibió la impasible mirada que iba sobre ella. Normalmente no hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarlo cara a cara y mucho menos confrontarlo, pero la indignación que la envolvía era tan grande que no pudo eludirlo, ni hacerse la de los oídos sordos.

La dama se atrevió a encontrarse con los orbes de aquel joven arrogante, avizorando a aquel ser con todo el coraje que la cubría en ese instante.

—Señor Kuchiki, que mi apariencia no lo engañe, yo he vivido más que usted. —ella rebatió insulsamente. Su rostro indiferente a sus sentimientos, pero sus iris estaban pletóricos de ellos, observando directamente a la persona responsable de la colisión se sus emociones. —He tropezado con variedad de personas, cobardes, valientes, crueles, amables, personas llenas de vida y personas vivas que llevan muertas hace tiempo; y puedo decir abiertamente que usted es una persona tan honorable como arrogante. Señor, me he percatado que usted es muy orgulloso, pero, ¿Usted debería estar orgulloso de sí mismo? Todo aquel que sepa de usted, ha de estar muy enterado del hecho de que su prestigiosa empresa es un legado familiar. Todo lo que usted tiene y tuvo, todo a lo que usted puede acceder y accedió, es gracias a sus predecesores, tengo entendido. Usted siempre ha gozado de todos los beneficios porque los han puesto a su alcance, usted nunca necesitó esforzarse, usted sólo esperó su turno para gobernar su herencia contrariamente a las personas que usted dice utilizar. Déjeme decirle que ellos han logrado muchas más cosas que usted, sencillamente con su propio esfuerzo y perseverancia. Así que, me pregunto, ¿Qué mérito usted ha conseguido? ¿Alguna vez, lo ha pensado? Puedo presumir que todos los presentes sabemos la respuesta. —ella se puso de pie con vitalidad, originando que todos la imitaran por finura, incluido aquel ser tan desagradable. —Por lo tanto, ¿No es usted un desvergonzado, al decir lo que dijo? Para mí, claramente lo es. Realmente espero no volver a cruzarme con usted, jamás en lo que me queda por recorrer. —dijo mordazmente. —ella apartó sus ojos de él, paseando su vista alrededor de la mesa; observando a cada uno de los presentes y luego se inclinó. —Buenas noches a todos, que disfruten la velada. —una vez terminada la reverencia, se enfrentó con unos fríos iris de color gris, para obsequiarle una mirada con todo el desdén que la dama pudo reunir.

Ella se agachó a recoger su cartera y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro; ella al percatarse de ello y de que todos fueron testigos, inmediatamente aceleró sus pasos hacia la tan ansiada salida.

Ukitake sabía perfectamente que ella querría estar sola. La avergonzaría si él iba a consolarla, la conocía muy bien.

Después de unos minutos, Shihōin Yoruichi decidió romper el silencio.

—Byakuya, yo bromeaba cuando incitaba a la pelea. Acabas de hacer llorar a una mujer, yo… Eso no es lo que te enseñe, dónde quedó ese niño tierno e ingenuo que corría desnudo por su jardín. —Shihōin Yoruichi trataba de enfurecer a su ex-alumno.

—Yo… —Urahara también quería dar su divertida opinión, pero fue ignorado por todos, y callado por Shao-Ling.

—Yoruichi- _sama_ , eso quiere decir… ¿Borro lo que he grabado? —malinterpretó Suì-Fēng, quien estaba a punto de llorar con el discurso de su admirada maestra.

—Ni se te ocurra, por cierto hici… —la mujer de cabellos púrpuras se cortó a sí misma al ver levantarse al hombre de cabello negro.

Cuatro pares de ojos observaron salir a la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki.

—¿Me pregunto si él se disculpará? ¡Ja! Lo dudo mucho. —dijo divertida.

No. Él no iba a excusarse, ¿Por qué lo haría? Él no la ofendió, no expresó algo que hiciera llorar a cualquiera. Lo más probable era que esa mujer estuviese fingiendo para hacerle quedar mal. Veía que era cierto que un hombre siempre va a perder en una discusión contra una mujer, sobre todo si hay testigos.

Esa mujer, la detestaba tanto como sentía intriga por ella.

Fingiendo o no, sus valores le indicaban que debía retractarse, no disculparse, retractarse, que se note la diferencia; él jamás se disculparía por algo que no hizo.

* * *

Se sentía humillada, la habían visto llorar. Ella sólo quería ir a casa.

—Hisana- _chan_. —era la voz de un hombre.

Si bien reconocía esa voz perfectamente, no levantó los ojos para verlo.

—Sé que estás enfadada. No te preguntaré nada, tampoco intentaré animarte porque yo no tengo la cura para tu dolor. Sube al automóvil, sé a dónde quieres ir. No subestimes a tu tío favorito. —habló Shunsui Kyōraku.

Ella obedeció, subió al automóvil en silencio y siguieron su rumbo.

Un par de ojos insensibles divisaba la escena desde la distancia. Después de todo él tenía razón, ella no sólo era una mentirosa.

* * *

 **Ojalá lo disfruten. Cualquier crítica con respecto a la redacción y ortografía es bien recibida. También son recibidas, las amenazas, tomates y azotes virtuales xD. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Koseki: Registro familiar japonés, en el se registra todo, cuando te mudas, cuando nace alguien, cuando vas a la cárcel, cuando adoptas, etc. Y todo esto que contiene cosas privadas, se tiene que mostrar a tus futuros suegros o empleadores.**

 **Parla piu piano: Canción en versión ópera de la película El Padrino.**

 **Sake: Bebida alcohólica japonesa.**

 **Ya lo tenía escrito pero algunas cosas de hace tres años ya no me gustan y no me satisfacía, el caerme a la pileta en otoño me iluminó xD. Por cierto, cuando Hisana dice "yo he vivido más que usted" se refiere a sucesos de la vida, no a la edad xDD.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por sus críticas.**


End file.
